


An Intellectual Savior Appears

by Anonymous



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their failure to capture Agent Generico, the organization sends in someone to assist them. Sequel to "A (Vaude)Villainous Situation".</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intellectual Savior Appears

The floor beneath their feet was littered with "conversation" cards from their argument. They each thought the other was to blame for their failure to kill Agent Generico while he was in their clutches. Neither of them believed their former captive's claims that he was someone else.

Simon turned away from Aiden to adjust something on the control panel as they prepared to return to their lair.

Inside the lair, a guest awaited. He heard the whirring and saw the police box begin to materialize. He didn't move from his seat, except to look down at the suit he wore and make sure everything was in place. He adjusted his navy blue pocket square slightly to his satisfaction, then gestured with a hand.

One of the assistants, it felt crude to think of them as thugs, scurried over and placed a snifter filled with the finest brandy in his hand. The guest swirled it around in the glass, then lifted it to his nose.

He lowered it as the door to the police box opened and Simon and Aiden stepped out. They exchanged a look of confusion after realizing they had an unwanted guest.

Simon waved his sonic screwdriver and words appeared on a screen.

"Save your parlor tricks," the guest told him, ignoring the question displayed there. "You will know who I am soon enough. After your shameful failure to kill Agent Generico and near defeat at the hands of Agent Balor, the organization thought it was time to... send in an... intellectual savior to assist the two of you."

The guest paused to take a sip of brandy from the snifter he held. "And I can assure you," he said, "The two of you will definitely be telling me 'You're welcome' after I detail my plans." The guest snapped his fingers and the "Hallelujah Chorus" began to play throughout the lair while he smirked.

Aiden and Simon began to smile in a most evil manner and shook hands emphatically with their guest. "Now, Simon, if you would be so good as to let me borrow your tool, I can begin to show you what I mean."


End file.
